Fate
by Carnetia
Summary: Mikuo Hatsune, anak sulung dari pasangan Hatsune harus menerima sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Yaitu, menjadi pewaris Hatsune Corp, dalam artian lain menjadi seorang 'Pendosa'. Tapi, ia justru lari takdir. Ternyata, apa yang dilakukannya justru melibatkan Adiknya, yaitu Miku. Pada akhirnya, hanya ada dua pilihan, membunuh kedua orangtuanya atau dibunuh oleh kedua orangtuanya.


_Ketika kau lahir ke dunia yang kejam ini, aku sangat bahagia._

 _Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihatmu._

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana bahagianya diriku._

 _Yang aku ketahui, aku sangat bahagia._

 _Semakin kau tumbuh, semakin lucunya dirimu._

 _Aku selalu tersenyum melihat semua tingkahmu._

 _Aku selalu tertawa melihat semua tingkahmu._

 _Tapi…_

 _Suatu kenyataaan yang menyakitkan harus ku terima._

 _Suatu takdir yang menyakitkan harus ku jalani._

 _Ketika ku bimbang, takut, dan ragu menjalani semua hal ini…_

 _Aku melarikan diri dari kenyataan._

 _Ternyata…_

 _Apa yang kulakukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat salah._

 _Sangat, sangat, sangat salah._

 _Aku adalah awal dari semua kejadian ini._

 _Aku adalah orang yang melibatkanmu dalam kejadian ini._

 _Aku menyesal._

 _Aku sangat menyesal._

 _Kenapa aku harus menjadikan mu sebagai barang pengganti?_

 _Kenapa aku harus menjadikan mu sebagai alat?_

 _Mungkin, di masa depan tak akan ada lagi senyuman, tawamu, tingkahmu, dan tangisanmu yang sangat merdu di telinga ku._

 _Mungkin, di masa depan senyumanmu akan berubah menjadi seringai yang kejam._

 _Mungkin, di masa depan tawamu akan berubah menjadi tawa yang keji._

 _Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan._

 _Aku hanya bisa menyesal._

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Aku telah menodai masa depanmu yang cerah._

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Aku telah menghancurkan semua mimpimu._

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Dan sekali lagi, aku kembali mencoba untuk menarikmu menjauhi kebusukan dunia ini._

 _Kau, yang sangat polos, memang belum mengerti apa-apa._

 _Mengapa aku melakukan ini…_

 _Kau sangat senang ketika melihatku._

 _Senyuman itu…_

 _Tawa itu…_

 _Adalah hal yang sangat kurindukan._

 _Melihat semua itu, aku justru tidak tega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu._

 _Aku justru ragu._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, kau yang mengetahui hal itu sendiri._

 _Kau menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri._

 _Kau sangat ketakutan._

 _Kau menelponku, mengajak ku untuk bertemu di tempat sepi._

 _Aku panik mendengar tangisanmu di seberang sana, aku langsung cepat-cepat pergi untuk menemuimu._

 _Kau menangis sesenggukan di tempat itu. Bahumu bergemetar, matamu basah akan air mata, dan ketakutan terlukis jelas di wajah cantikmu._

 _Aku menghampirimu, bertanya 'Apa yang terjadi?'_

 _Kau tidak menjawab. Kau justru memelukku dengan erat, dan mengatakan 'Aku takut, aku takut, aku takut… Mereka menyeramkan'_

 _Aku paham apa yang terjadi padamu, aku mengajakmu pergi dari tempat itu, dan membawamu ke apartemen ku._

 _Aku menenangkanmu, mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Perlahan, isakanmu mulai tidak terdengar._

 _Setelah itu kau bertanya, "Inikah alasan mengapa kau selalu ingin membawamu pergi?"_

 _Aku terdiam. Ragu untuk menjawab._

 _Kau kembali bertanya, "Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari awal?"_

 _Dan kau terus mendesakku untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu._

 _Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah. Aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu._

 _Kau kembali menangis mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa takdir sangat kejam._

 _Aku terdiam. Membiarkanmu menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihan dan kekecewaan di dalam hatimu._

 _Setelah semua itu terjadi, aku dan kau mengira ini semua telah berakhir._

 _Tetapi, salah._

 _Lagi, mereka menghalangi jalan ku untuk membawamu pergi._

 _Mereka menculikmu._

 _Aku panik, aku takut, aku marah._

 _Secepat kilat, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu._

 _Nyatanya, aku dijebak dari belakang. Aku lengah hingga tidak menyadari apa yang ada di belakangku._

 _Aku terus dipukuli, ditendang, dan dihajar hingga sekarat. Kau menangis melihat aku dihajar. Kau memohon pada mereka untuk menghentikan hal ini. Tapi, tetap, mereka tidak mendengar tangisanmu._

 _Dan mereka mengatakan padamu, "Dia akan selamat jika kau menyerah, dan mengikuti kami."_

 _Kau terkejut. Berusaha menolak, jika saja satu tendangan tidak mendarat di perutku._

 _Kau menyerah, kau mengiyakan permintaan biadab mereka. Demi diriku._

 _Matamu yang basah menatap nanar mataku. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti matamu. Air mata kembali jatuh ke pipimu. Bibir mungilmu membentuk sebuah kata._

 _'Gomennasai…'_

 _Orang-orang suruhan mereka berhenti memukuliku. Meninggalkanku yang sedang sekarat begitu saja. Aku menatap nanar punggung mungilmu yang semakin menjauh meninggalkanku. Bisa kurasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku._

 _Aku masih mengingat segala tentangmu._

 _Wajahmu yang begitu polos._

 _Tawamu yang begitu polos._

 _Tingkahmu yang sangat polos._

 _Dan sekarang…_

 _Kau pergi. Kau pergi untuk meninggalkanku._

 _Tak akan ada lagi sosokmu di penglihatanku._

 _Tak akan ada lagi suara lembutmu mengalun di indera pendengaranku._

 _Aku memang bodoh._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu._

 _Harapan demi harapan._

 _Aku selalu berharap dapat bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _Aku selalu berharap dapat bertemu dengan dirimu yang masih sama seperti dulu._

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu…_

 _Biarkan aku untuk kembali menjaga ikatan kita ini._

 _Biarkan aku untuk kembali ke sisimu._

 _Biarkan aku untuk kembali menjagamu._

* * *

 _ **-Fate-**_

 _ **-Chapter 1: Flashback-**_

 _ **-CelestyaRegalyana-**_

 _ **-Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort-**_

 _ **\- YAMAHA CORPORATION-**_

 _ **-OOC, typo, typo(s), semua tulisan di chapter ini Flashback, tapi sengaja tulisannya gak Yana buat jadi italic-**_

* * *

 _Semua yang kukenang adalah masa lalu._

 _Setiap jejak yang kubuat adalah langkah untuk menuju masa depan._

 _Setiap sel ditubuhku memerintahku untuk pasrah dalam menjalani semua ujian ini._

 _Aku hidup dalam lembaran masa lalu._

 _Karena hanya di masa lalu lah aku merasa benar-benar hidup._

 _Itu salah._

 _Aku tau itu._

 _Tapi, itulah hidupku._

 _Dan inilah takdir._

 _Bagiku, masa lalu adalah masa depan._

 _Jadi..._

 _Biarkan aku untuk kembali mengenang masa laluku._

 _Biarkan ingatan manis itu menari dalam pikiranku._

 _Biarkan aku hanyut dalam pusaran masa lalu._

 _Biarkan aku tersenyum, tertawa, dan menangis dalam kenangan masa laluku._

 _Inilah aku._

 _Inilah dunia._

 _Dan inilah masa laluku._

* * *

Kaki jenjang gadis itu terus melangkah melewati lalu lalang orang-orang. Mahkota **_teal_** se-lututnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja.

Gadis itu adalah Miku. Nama panjangnya adalah Hatsune Miku.

Miku adalah tipe gadis yang sangat sederhana. Tidak peduli pada penampilan. Yang penting ia merasa nyaman dan pas.

Padahal, Miku adalah anak bungsu dari pemilik Hatsune _**Corp**_ , perusahaan yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Bahkan, keluarganya telah dinobatkan sebagai keluarga terkaya di beberapa belahan dunia.

Tapi, Miku bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka berfoya-foya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Dan Miku bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka pamer akan harta kekayaan.

Contohnya, seperti ini, ia padahal memiliki banyak mobil mewah–Jangan tanya berapa jumlahnya-, dan supir yang berjejer di rumah mewahnya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah bepergian diantar supir. Ketika Miku pergi ke sekolah, Miku hanya berjalan kaki. Begitu juga ketika gadis berumur 16 tahun itu pulang sekolah.

Terkadang ia mengendarai sepeda mahalnya ke sekolah. Padahal, sekolahnya adalah sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Dan tentunya isinya adalah siswa dan siswi yang memiliki kekayaan melmpah. Tetapi, Miku tidak pernah malu dan canggung. Ia justru senang mengendarai sepedanya itu. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk kesehatan juga, lah…

Walaupun gadis itu hidup dengan kekayaan yang melimpah, ia sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Kenapa? Miku memiliki rumah yang mewah. Miku memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan. Miku hidup dengan kemewahan.

Tapi, apa ia memiliki kebahagiaan?

Tidak.

Miku selalu sendirian, dan kesepian. Kedua orangtuanya –Hatsune Lui, dan Hatsune Ring - Selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Memang benar bahwa orangtuanya selalu memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan, tetapi, orangtuanya tidak pernah bisa memberikannya rasa kasih sayang.

Miku hanyalah ditemani oleh pelayan-pelayan, mata-mata yang selalu mengawasinya di setiap daerah, dan kekayaan yang melimpah.

Sebenarnya…

Miku memiliki kakak laki-laki yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo.

 ** _'Kuo-Nii'_**. Itu adalah sebutan yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil kakaknya itu. Mikuo adalah tipe kakak yang penyayang, lembut, dan perhatian. Usianya dengan usia kakak laki-lakinya itu hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Dulu, ketika Miku masih berumur 8 tahun, ia sangat suka memainkan rambut bewarna _**teal**_ kakaknya yang sangat halus itu. Kebiasaan Mikuo adalah, ia sangat suka menciumi pipi MIku yang sangat tembem itu, juga memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga terkadang Miku sesak nafas.

Tetapi…

Di umurnya ke 14, kakak laki-lakinya itu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Miku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu, apalagi karena saat itu umurnya masih 11 tahun.

Semenjak saat itu, Miku selalu kesepian di rumah. Tidak ada lagi sosok kakak yang selalu menjahilinya, tidak ada lagi sosok kakak yang selalu membantunya, tidak ada lagi sosok kakak yang selalu membacakan dongeng sebelum ia tidur, tidak ada lagi sosok kakak yang sering menciuminya dan memeluknya.

Tidak ada lagi…

Miku benar-benar kehilangan dirinya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, gadis itu mendengar kabar, bahwa ada perusahaan lain yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan perusahaan orangtuanya. Kazuya **_Corp_** , namanya. Pemiliknya adalah pasangan suami istri, Kazuya Yuuma, dan Kazuya IA.

Miku awalnya tidak terlalu peduli. Toh, semua kekayaan ini tidak ada gunanya. Tapi, dengan cepat ia mengubah pemikirannya itu.

Kazuya Mikuo.

Bukan Hatsune Mikuo, tetapi Kazuya Mikuo!

Miku _**shock**_ mendengar kabar, bahwa kakaknya, Mikuo, sekarang telah menjadi anak angkat dari pasangan Kazuya tersebut.

Ia tidak percaya, walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya percaya. Miku mencoba untuk menyelidikinya. Dan benar, kakak laki-lakinya itu sudah resmi menjadi anak angkat dari Kazuya Yuuma, dan Kazuya IA.

Ia kecewa. Ia ingin marah. Tetapi ia tidak tau mengapa kau harus kecewa dan marah. Hanya dua rasa itu yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Sosok yang sangat Miku rindukan… Masihkah ia mengingat MIku? Adiknya tercinta?

Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, Miku menjadi pemurung, dan pendiam. Dirinya yang ceria dan periang berubah dalam sekejap.

Tetapi, hal yang tidak disangka terjadi.

Saat itu, Miku pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya ke suatu tempat yang sepi –Berharap tak ada mata-mata kedua orangtuanya yang mengikutinya- Danau di pinggir kota adalah jawaban yang tepat. Walaupun perjalanan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam, ia akhirnya tiba disana dengan selamat.

Suasana yang sepi membuatnya bisa menenangkan diri. Memang, tak banyak orang yang mengetahui letak danau yang sangat indah ini. Miku menemukannya ketika iseng-iseng berpetualang bersama sahabat dekatnya. Memang, sih, perjalanan ke tempat ini panjang. Melewati hutan-hutan lagi.

Danau ini benar-benar tempat yang pas untuk orang yang sedang galau. Danau yang memiliki air sangat jernih, angin yang berhembus dengan tenang, daun-daun yang berguguran, dan suasana yang sepi. Uh, ini sangat nyaman!

Miku sibuk melamun sendiri. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian di tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Miku terkejut bukan main, bagaimana jika itu adalah orang yang ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya?

Miku berteriak pelan karena terkejut. Ketika ia melihat ke belakang, wajah itu tersenyum melihatnya.

Hatsune Mikuo (Atau Kazuya Mikuo?)

Miku membeku di tempat melihat wajah orang yang telah memeluknya. Dengan lidah yang terasa kelu, ia memanggil namanya.

"… K-Kuo- ** _Nii_** …?"

Kakaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang _**shock**_ itu. Ia pun menjawab.

"Kukira kau akan memanggilku dengan namaku. Ternyata kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bodoh Miku yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Ta-Tapi… Buka-Bukannya…"

Kakak laki-lakinya itu mendengus geli melihat tingkah polosnya itu. Dikecupnya pelan pipi Miku. Sama seperti dulu. Disaat ia masih anak-anak.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, hmh? Kau seharusnya senang. Aku sudah datang untuk melihat wajah polosmu ini."

Katanya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam teal Miku itu. "Da-Darimana Kuo- ** _Nii_** tau aku di-Disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu dari awal. Dan berhentilah berbicara seperti orang gagap. Kau membuatku gemas."

Tangan nakalnya mencubiti pipi gemuk Miku. Gadis itu mengaduh kecil karena tindakan Mikuo itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Tanyanya setelah melepaskan cubitan di pipi Miku. Gadis itu mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang sudah memerah itu, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yah, sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja, sih…"

Jawaban tidak ' _ **Ikhlas**_ ' Nya membuat Mikuo bingung. Mikuo menatap wajah imut Miku dari samping-Karena posisinya yang sekarang sedang memeluk Miku dari belakang-

"Maksudnya?"

Miku menghembuskan nafasmu dengan pasrah. "Semenjak Kuo- ** _NIi_** pergi dari rumah… Aku selalu kesepian. _**Otoo-San**_ dan **_Okaa-San_** selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mereka tidak pernah peduli padaku. Yang mereka tau adalah pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan. Aku tidak mempunyai teman di rumah. Yang kupunya hanyalah _**teddy bear**_ pemberian Kuo- ** _Nii_** di ulang tahunku yang ke 8 tahun. Aku selalu merindukan Kuo- _ **Nii**_ … Walaupun Kuo- ** _Nii_** itu menyebalkan, dan jahil, aku selalu merindukan Kuo- _ **NIi**_. **_Otoo-San_** dan _**Okaa-San**_ selalu marah ketika aku menanyakan mengapa Kuo- ** _Nii_** pergi dari rumahku… Bahkan mereka melarangku untuk mengingat dan membicarakan Kuo- _ **Nii**_ … Aku sangat sedih… Hidupku selalu dipenuhi oleh kekayaan. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bahagia memiliki semua hal itu. Aku kesepian."

Mikuo terdiam mendengar pernyataan polos itu. Miku menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai buram karena air mata.

"Maaf."

Pernyataan maaf dari kakak laki-laki nya itu membuat Miku menoleh padanya. Raut wajah Mikuo menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal.

"Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik. Aku adalah kakak yang buruk. Maafkan aku…"

Hati Miku serasa mencelos mendengar perkataan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Dengan segenap tenaga, Miku mencoba untuk tersenyum Mikuo, dan berkata:

"Kenapa Kuo- ** _Nii_** meminta maaf? Dengar, Kuo- _ **Nii**_ adalah kakak yang paling baik sedunia. Walaupun, sebenarnya Kuo- ** _Nii_** juga adalah kakak terjahil di dunia. Kuo- _ **Nii**_ tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku memang sempat kecewa dengan pelarianmu itu, tetapi, rasa kecewa ku sudah tergantikan oleh kehadiranmu disini."

Mikuo tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Diusapnya kepala Miku dengan lembut.

" ** _Arigatou_** , Miku."

Dan, Miku bersama Mikuo menghabiskan hari itu dengan bahagia. Miku terus-terusan bercanda, dan bermain bersamanya. Seakan tidak peduli akan dinding yang sebenarnya membatasi mereka berdua. Yang mereka tau, hari ini adalah hari kebebasan mereka.

Tidak terasa, sore berganti ke malam. Dan itu artinya Miku harus pulang ke rumah, sebelum orangtuanya menyuruh suruhannya untuk _**'Menculiknya'**_

Mikuo hanya mengantarkannya sampai dimana tempat yang tidak dijangkau oleh mata-mata kedua orangtua Miku **_(Dan tentunya orangtuanya Mikuo juga)_**.

Miku sedikit sedih ketika mengetahui akan berpisah lagi. Tetapi, pria itu berjanji akan kembali menemui nya.

Miku tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu, sebagai tanda selamat tinggal dan terima kasih, ia mengecup pipi kanan kakaknya itu. Mikuo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah polosnya itu.

Karena jarak yang jauh, Miku sampai pada pukul setengah dua belas malam. Ia ketakutan untuk pulang. Gadis itu juga sempat berpikir untuk tidak pulang saja. Tapi, kalau ia tidak pulang, masalahnya akan lebih ruwet, kan?

Miku memasuki rumah dengan perasaan takut. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuanya nanti ketika mengetahui anak gadisnya pulang pukul setengah dua belas malam?

Benar saja, baru memasuki ruang keluarga rumah mewahnya, kedua orangtuanya sudah menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Miku terdiam di tempat. Tidak berani untuk berbicara.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Lui bertanya dengan nada tajam. Miku menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ja-Jalan-Jalan…"

"Sampai selarut ini?!" Suara ibunya, Ring, menggelegar.

" _ **Go… Gomennasai…**_ "

Lui bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati diri Miku yang sedang menunduk.

"Kau pasti bertemu dengan Kazuya Mikuo, bukan?"

Matanya terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengetahui hal ini? Apakah…

"Mata-mataku mengikutimu. Kau pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak kami ketahui, dan pulangnya kau sudah bersama anak durhaka itu."

Jelas Ring, pedas. Miku terkejut mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ternyata, mata-matanya mengetahui hal itu. " _ **Okaa-San**_ … Ti-Tidak… Ini tidak seperti yang _**Otoo-San**_ dan **_Okaa-San_** pikirkan…"

"Kau berani berbohong pada Ayah dan Ibumu?!"

Bentakan Lui berhasil membuat Miku terlonjak kaget. "Ti-Tidak…"

"Oh, pasti anak sialan itu yang telah mengajarimu berbohong, kan?!"

Miku menangis, ketakutan dengan kemarahan ayahnya. "Ti-Tidak… Tidak, **_Otoo-San_** …"

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau pergi bersama anak sialan itu?!"

Kali ini, Ring yang mendesak Miku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"JAWAB! MENGAPA KAU PERGI BERSAMA ANAK SIALAN ITU?!"

Suara tangisan Miku semakin kuat. Gadis malang itu tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi. Miku benar-benar ketakutan.

Dengan paksa, Lui menarik tangan mungil Miku. Membawa Miku ke suatu tempat.

" _ **Otoo-San**_ … Kita-Kita mau ke-Kemana….?"

Takut-takut Miku bertanya pada Lui. Tetapi, Lui tidak peduli dan tetap menyeret anaknya itu ke luar rumah.

Miku pucat ketika mengetahui kemana ia akan dibawa. Gudang.

" ** _Otoo-San_** … Maafkan aku… Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi… Aku minta maaf…"

Miku memohon dengan wajah yang menyedihkan. Lui sama sekali tidak peduli. Tetap dibukanya pintu gudang yang terkunci tersebut.

 **Bug!**

" _ **Ittai**_!"

Dengan kasar, Lui menghempaskan tubuh mungil Miku ke lantai gudang yang berdebu. Rasa sakit menjalar di siku Miku, dan beberapa bagian di tubuhnya.

"Ini hukumanmu karena telah melanggar peraturan kami. Kau akan dikurung disini selama dua hari tanpa makan dan minum."

Miku terkejut. Ia bangkit dan mengejar sosok ayahnya itu. Tetapi, terlambat. Lui sudah pergi dan mengunci pintu gudang kotor itu.

" _ **Otoo-San**_! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Aku janji! Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kuo- _ **Nii** _ lagi! Aku tidak akan keluar hingga larut malam lagi! Maafkan aku, _**Otoo-San**_! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, **_Otoo-San_** … Aku akan menjadi anak yang penurut… Maafkan aku… Hiks… Maafkan aku…"

Miku jatuh terduduk di lantai kotor gudang itu. Menangis hingga ia lelah dan tertidur. Miku lelah dengan semua ini. Kedua orangtuanya memang sangat jahat.

Perkataan ayahnya semalam bukanlah hanya sekedar kata-kata. Dua hari penuh Miku dikurung di gudang tanpa makan dan minum. Hingga ia jatuh sakit karena tidak makan dan minum, gadis itu akhirnya dikeluarkan dari gudang yang menjadi saksi mata penderitaan mu selama dua hari.

Semenjak saat itu, Miku menjadi sedikit trauma pada kedua orangtuanya, dan trauma juga pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Yah… Walaupun Miku juga sering bertemu diam-diam dengannya. Untunglah sampai saat ini, kedua orangtua Miku belum mengetahui hal tersebut. Walaupun Ia tau, cepat atau lambat, hal ini akan terungkap juga.

Sudahlah… Tidak ada gunanya mengingat hal yang sudah berlalu. Itu semua hanyalah masa lalu. Tidak perlu diingat.

Tanpa terasa, Miku sudah mau sampai di rumah mewahnya. Dengan semangat, Miku berjalan masuk.

Tapi… Ada yang aneh dengan kondisi depan rumah Miku…

Ada sebuah mobil sedan yang sama sekali belum pernah Miku lihat. Pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan lebar. Belum lagi… Semua penjaga di depan rumah Miku babak belur?!

Miku tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dengan cepat, ia lari ke dalam rumah.

Tidak beda jauh dari keadaan di depan rumah Miku, ruang tamunya juga berantakan dengan beberapa tubuh babak belur yang tergeletak di lantai, dan beberapa guci mahal milik kedua orangtuanya pecah, menyisakan beling-beling kaca yang tajam.

Dengan langkah yang gemetar, Miku melewati tubuh-tubuh penjaga yang sudah babak belur tersebut.

" _ **Otoo-San**_ …? **_Okaa-San_** …?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi tiba-tiba…

 **PRANG!**

 **DOR!**

Suara benda pecah memenuhi indra pendengaran Miku. Ia tau asalnya dari mana. Ruang kerja ayahnya.

Dengan cepat, Miku berlari menuju ruang kerja Lui. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan kedua orangtuanya. Apakah Kazuya _**Corp**_ mengirim orang suruhan untuk membunuh kedua orangtuanya? Entahlah.

 **KRIEET!**

" _ **Otoo-San**_! **_Okaa-S_** -"

Suasana menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju di ruangan tersebut tertuju pada Miku.

Apa yang Miku lihat adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan. Ia hampir tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Ibunya yang sedang terkulai di lantai dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Sedangkan ayah Miku sedang bertodong pistol dengan… Kakak laki-lakinya. Sorot mata kakaknya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dingin.

Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia membeku di tempat. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Mikuo menarik tangan mungil Miku sehingga ia jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Dia milikku. Jangan pernah kau mengambilnya."

Lui mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku Ayahnya. Aku yang menafkahinya. Apa maumu?"

"Dan aku adalah Kakaknya. Aku memiliki hak atasnya."

Tubuh Miku gemetaran di dalam dekapan Mikuo. "Dia anakku! Aku pantas untuk melakukan apapun padanya. Kau hanyalah Kakaknya! Dan kau bukan bagian dari Hatsune lagi, sialan!"

 **DOR!**

Satu tembakan Lui layangkan untuk Mikuo. Tapi, sia-sia saja, Mikuo bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"Sayang sekali. Kau meleset. Padahal, itu adalah peluru terakhirmu, bukan?"

"Kau tau? Tidak ada hak yang mengatakan anaknya boleh menjadi alat untuk perusahaan. Ayah macam apa kau ini, Hatsune Lui? Kau memang pantas mati."

Mikuo mengangkat pistolnya tepat ke arah Lui. Dengan perlahan, Mikuo mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

 _ **Jangan… Jangan… Hentikan… Hentikan semua ini!**_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Miku mendorong dada bidang kakaknya itu hingga ia terjatuh. Pistolnya terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

Miku menangis. Bukan ini yang Ia inginkan. Bukan ini.

"Jangan bunuh _**Otoo-San**_ , dan **_Okaa-San_**!"

Mikuo terbelalak melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Lui.

"Jika Kuo- ** _Nii_** ingin membunuh _**Otoo-San**_ dan **_Okaa-San_** , KUO- _ **NII**_ HARUS MEMBUNUHKU DULU! KUO- ** _NII_** HARUS MELANGKAHI MAYATKU TERLEBIH DAHULU!"

MIkuo terdiam melihat diri Miku yang yakinnya mengatakan hal tersebut. Ya, Miku yakin dengan semua hal ini. Sejahat-jahatnya kedua orangtuanya itu, mereka tetaplah orangtua Miku.

"MIku…"

 **BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh di luar ruangan. Mikuo menoleh dengan cepat.

"Cih!"

Mikuo mendecih pelan. Sepertinya bantuan telah datang untuk membantu Lui.

Dengan cepat, Mikuo pergi dari hadapan Miku dan Lui. Lebih tepatnya melarikan diri.

Setelah kepergian kakaknya itu, lutut Miku serasa lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Gadis itu menangis. Miku menangis dengan suara kuat.

Lui terdiam melihat Miku yang menangis.

* * *

Sudah 2 bulan setelah kejadian tersebut terjadi. Untungnya Ring tidak terluka parah, hanya ada satu peluru yang bersarang di bahu sebelah kanannya. Lui juga tidak terluka.

Semenjak saat itu, Mikuo tidak pernah lagi menemui Miku. Entahlah, mungkin Mikuo benci melihatnya. Tapi, mengapa? Apa salahnya? Apa ada yang salah dengan menyelamatkan orang yang kita sayangi? Terlebih lagi itu adalah kedua orangtua kita?

Miku berjalan dengan lesu. Hari ini ia pulang cepat karena kelasnya dipakai oleh kakak kelas. Entah untuk apapun ia tak tau.

Mungkin berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Mumpung ini masih pagi, masih belum terlalu panas.

Satu hal yang Mik harapkan, semoga saja tidak ada mata-mata orangtuanya yang mengikutinya. Lelah selalu diawasi. Malah ia takut, jangan-jangan salah satu mata-mata itu adalah orang yang menyukai Miku, dan melamar menjadi mata-mata orangtuanya? _**Stalker**_? Lalu, ternyata **_stalker_** itu adalah orang yang Miku kenal? Dan mereka saling bertemu. Salah satu dari mereka akan mengatakan, _**'Kamu…? Bukannya…'**_ Lalu, lalu… Oh, **_no_** , itu namanya mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

 _ **(Ok, ini hanya imajinasi bodoh Miku yang tercipta karena terlalu banyak menonton drama Korea. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan)**_

Miku masih berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Tiba-tiba…

"HMPH! HMPH!"

Ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah kain, dan membawa Miku ke tempat sepi. Ia berusaha memberotak. Tetapi, orang misterius tersebut sangat kuat.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak asing.

Aroma maskulin itu… Tidak asing… Miku seperti pernah menciumnya… Tapi, dimana ya?

Setelah sampai di tempat sepi, orang misterius tersebut melepaskan Miku. Dengan cepat Ia menoleh.

Lagi-lagi, Kazuya Mikuo sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kuo- ** _Nii_**? Kenapa…?"

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu ketakutan dan menangis dua bulan yang lalu."

Miku terdiam melihat wajah kakaknya itu. Kakaknya yang sekarang dengan yang dua bulan yang lalu benar-benar berbeda. Kakaknya yang di dua bulan yang lalu sangat dingin, dan kejam. Sedangkan sekarang, sangat lembut, dan ramah.

Miku menunduk. Mengingat perkataannya di dua bulan yang lalu. Mikuo tau itu, diangkatnya lembut dagu adiknya itu. Membuat mata Miku menatap mata Mikuo.

"Ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau tampak sedih?"

"So-Soal perkataan ku yang… Yang dua bulan lalu… Apakah Kuo- _ **Nii**_ … Masih marah?"

Mikuo tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan polosnya itu. Diusapnya kepala adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa aku harus marah pada Adikku tercinta ini, hmh? Aku justru kagum melihat keberanianmu."

Perlahan, Miku tersenyum setelah mendapat jawaban kakaknya itu. Ia peluk erat tubuh tegap kakaknya itu. Mikuo juga balas memeluk.

Setelah lama berpelukkan, Miku melepaskan pelukan hangat tersebut. Ia tatap mata kakaknya itu.

"Kebetulan kita sedang berada disini, kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang?"

"Eh? Tapi, kalau ada mata-mata _**Otoo-San**_ dan **_Okaa-San_**?"

"Tenang saja. Kita bisa menyamar, bukan?" Jawab Mikuo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dan inilah Miku.

Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda. Rambut bewarrna **_pink_** se-pinggang, _**soft lens**_ bewarna biru, **_lipgloss_** yang sangat manis di bibir mungilnya –Ayolah, apakah ini penting?- Dan gaun _**pink**_ selutut. Padahal tadi ia hanya berpenampilan sederhana –Rambut digerai, blus bewarna putih pucat, dan rok selutut-

Penampilan Mikuo juga menjadi berbeda. Rambutnya yang seharusnya bewarna **_teal_** , sekarang menjadi hitam legam, manik matanya yang dulunya bewarna senada dengan rambutnya, sekarang menjadi biru tua, yang tadinya ia memakai jas hitam, sekarang memakai kaos putih, dan celana _**jeans**_.

 ** _(Jadi, dimana dan bagaimana nasib pakaian Miku dan Mikuo yang lama? Bisa diatur!)_**

"Ayo!" Miku menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Sampai-sampai Mikuo terseret. Tapi, pria itu justru senang melihat tingkah adik tercintanya itu.

Hari itu, mereka bersenang-senang bersama. Tanpa takut ketahuan –Toh, kan udah makek samaran- Banyak pengalaman lucu ketika mereka bermain. Seperti Mikuo yang mual setelah naik _ **rollercoaster**_ , Miku yang menangis ketika memasuki rumah hantu –Itupun karena digendong paksa oleh Mikuo!-, atau mereka berdua yang pucat setelah menaiki wahana menantang **_adrenaline_** lainnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Miku merasa sangat bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya Miku merasa sangat bebas. Begitu juga dengan Mikuo. Senyuman terlukis di wajah mereka berdua. Intinya, mereka sangat bahagia.

* * *

 _ **Mikuo's POV**_

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Badanku terasa pegal setelah seharian bekerja –Aku sudah lulus kuliah semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu-

Kupijat pelan keningku. Mengingat semua masalah yang menimpaku.

Miku…

Bisikan nama dari hatiku membuatku teringat akan sesuatu. Adikku, yaitu Miku.

Kurogoh sesuatu di laci meja yang terletak di samping ranjangku, dan ku ambil sebuah foto.

Foto itu adalah foto yang aku dan adikku ambil di taman hiburan dua hari yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum lembut menatap foto tersebut. Walaupun di dalam foto tersebut Miku sedang menyamar. Kuusap foto itu.

* * *

 _ **"Jika Kuo-Nii ingin membunuh Otoo-San dan Okaa-San, KUO-NII HARUS MEMBUNUHKU DULU! KUO-NII HARUS MELANGKAHI MAYATKU TERLEBIH DAHULU!"**_

* * *

Lagi, kata-kata adikku di dua bulan yang lalu kembali terngiang di benakku. Bagaimana bodohnya Mikumengatakan hal seperti itu?

Miku Sangat polos. Terlalu polos.

Miku Tidak mengerti apapun.

Bagaimana jika ia mengetahui bahwa…

Kalau kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuanya adalah seorang pembunuh yang sangat keji?

Kalau kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuanya menggunakan dirinya sebagai alat di masa depan?

Kalau kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuanya mengganggap dirinya sebagai barang, bukan anak?

Inilah mengapa aku pergi dari rumah.

Aku mendengar semua perkataan kedua orangtuaku.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK** **-**

 ** _"Jadi, pewaris perusahaan ini adalah Mikuo?"_**

 ** _Lui yang sedang membaca suatu buku, menghentikan kegiatannya._**

 ** _"Memangnya ada apa?"_**

 ** _"Tidak ada. Cuma aku berpikir bahwa ia harus diberi pelatihan secepat mungkin."_**

 ** _Lui manggut-manggut mendengar usul Ring. "Baiklah. Dia harus diberi pelatihan secepat mungkin. Karena dia harus menjadi seperti kita."_**

 ** _"Hmh. Seseorang yang keji dan kejam. Tidak pernah mempedulikan apapun. Yang terpenting adalah kekuasaan."_**

 ** _Senyum sinis terlukis di bibir Ring. Begitu juga dengan Lui. "Hah. Itu memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Siapa yang tau bahwa Hatsune Corp adalah adalah perusahaan jahat yang menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapat kekuasaan. Siapa yang tau bahwa kita ini pembunuh? Ya, well, anak kita juga akan seperti itu, kok. Mikuo adalah pewaris dari Hatsune Corp. Mikuo adalah penerus kita."_**

 ** _"Jangan lupa untuk melatih mentalnya, Sayang."_**

 ** _"Ah, ha, mental 'Alat' Kita?"_**

* * *

Itulah alasannya mengapa aku pergi meninggalkan rumah. Karena aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku mengetahui semua tabiat orangtuaku.

Tapi, setelah lari dari rumah aku justru terselimuti oleh perasaan bersalah. Perasaan bersalah karena telah membuat mereka menjadikan adikku menjadi pengganti diriku.

Padahal seharusnya akulah yang menjadi seorang pendosa. Padahal akulah yang seharusnya menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluargaku.

Sekarang, aku justru tidak tega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Miku.

Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibu adalah seorang pembunuh?

Bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibu menganggap aku dan Miku Adalah barang? Bukan anak?

Miku Pasti tidak akan percaya akan hal ini. Dia terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini.

Drrt…

Tiba-tiba saja, _**handphone**_ ku bergetar. Dengan cepat, kuambil **_handphone_** ku yang berada di saku celanaku.

 _ **Dari Miku.**_

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Ada apa malam-malam begini menelpon?

Kujawab telpon tersebut.

" ** _Moshi-moshi_** , Miku? Ad-"

 _"Hiks... Tolong aku..."_

Bisa kupastikan seluruh uratku menegang mendengar suara tangisan adikku di seberang sana.

 _"Taman Hinawari..."_

"Miku?! Ada apa?! Mengapa kau menangis?!"

 _"Hiks... Aku benar-benar takut... Tolong aku..."_

 **Klik.**

Setelah itu, Miku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Aku tau pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Aku langsung bangkit dari tidur ku, dan lari menuju luar kamar. Aku benar-benar takut dengan kondisi Miku. Tanpa peduli dengan penampilanku sekarang ini, aku langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai~ Hai~**_

 _ **Lama gak berjumpa, Minna!**_

 _ **Maaf udah lama gak nongol, Yana akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Sibuk dengan rasa malas yang melanda#PLAK**_

 _ **Enggaklah, Yana sibuk karena ngurus pendaftaran masuk SMP. Belum lagi sebelum-sebelumnya Yana sakit.**_

 _ **Sekedar unek-unek, ini FF sebenarnya terinspirasi oleh sebuah drama Korea. Tapi, jangan tanya apa nama dramanya, orang alurnya jauh berbeda, kok. Dan ini awalnya di publish di Fandom Kuroko No Basuke, tapi karena ada suatu kesalahan, Yana delete, dan ganti jadi ke Fandom Vocaloid. Butuh banyak pengeditan juga untuk FF ini. Karena Yana buat sebelumnya Reader menjadi OC. Ah, ya, FF ini mungkin cuma sampai tiga chapter, atau empat chapter.**_

 _ **Ok, Yana gak bisa banyak cuap-cuap. Berhubung Yana juga mau lanjut ketik untuk chapter dua FF ini.**_

 _ **So, MIND TO RNR?**_


End file.
